thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero of the Rails (video game)
Hero of the Rails is a video game released on Nintendo DS and Wii in Europe and Oceania on August 20th, 2010. It is based on the special with the same name. It features eight activities including racing, welding, cleaning, fixing Hiro, painting, and shunting. It contains a navigational voice-over to narrate the story and to guide you through the game and provides clips from the film. It was developed by Silverball Studios and published by Barnstorm Games in Europe and Oceania. In North America, it was to be published by Majesco Entertainment, but has not yet been released. It has appeared to be postponed for unknown reasons, so it is currently unknown if the North American version will ever be resurrected, completed and released sometime in the future. Wii version Playable Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Hiro Other Characters * Edward * Henry * Toby * Diesel * Mavis * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Victor (possibly playable in a prototype build) * Harold (possibly playable in a prototype build) * Kevin (possibly playable in a prototype build) * Cranky (possibly playable in a prototype build) * Rosie (in snap game; possibly playable in a prototype build) * Billy (prototype only) * Stanley (prototype only) * Annie and Clarabel (menu only) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford Yards * Maithwaite * Great Waterton * Black Loch * McColl Farm * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks Levels # Spencer Arrives - Spencer arrives on Sodor and challenges Thomas to a race. # Thomas Helps Hiro - The player must place a cylinder on Hiro. After that Percy helps Thomas with his deliveries. Percy breaks down and Thomas takes him to the Steamworks where you must sort parts. # The Fat Controller - The player must race Percy to Hiro and put the new part on him. After that, the player must help Emily shunt trucks. Then the player plays a game of snap. # Spencer Looks for Clues - The player must paint Spencer and help him find clues. Then there's a game of memory. When Spencer finds James and Toby, the player uses James to chase Spencer away. # Last Part for Hiro - The player plays a game of snap. Then, the player helps Hiro to test himself by puffing around the Island. At this time, Spencer finds Thomas and Hiro. Luckily, Gordon puffs up and challenges Spencer to a race. # Spencer in Trouble - Thomas is chuffing to Hiro's siding and Spencer catches him. They then race to Knapford and Spencer falls into the mud. # Hiro Gets Fixed - Thomas must sort parts and repair Hiro. Then Hiro goes to rescue and clean Spencer. # Thomas Says Bye - Hiro has a last ride around Sodor and Thomas gets a new coat of paint before the party. Trivia * It was originally scheduled to be released in May 2010, but it was pushed back by HiT Entertainment for a June release. * None of the characters speak, but David Holt provides the narration. * Three locations were seen in the game but not in the special: Great Waterton, Black Loch, and McColl Farm. * The game contains the song Go, Go Thomas. Other instrumental songs include the Engine Roll call and Surprises. ** The music tracks were reused from Engines Working Together. * The engine's mouths are frozen during the scenes cut from the special. * The majority of the game is clips from the special. * Models and textures from the original version of the game have been found within the game's data, including trucks with loads and night textures. Sound files were also found, containing audio of missions and music from a prototype version of the game. * All the models in the game were made in Autodesk 3D Studio Max 9, a 3D modelling program. * The models of this game are known to have been ripped and transformed into custom content for Trainz games made by Auran. * The Sorting Parts for Hiro minigame has an instrumental version of Surprises for the music. * This is the first time a video game based on the Hero of the Rails special has been offered; the second was the app for iOS and Android. Goofs * There are buffers on the third track at Brendam Docks. * Spencer's wheels are black. * In the DS game, Hiro's buffers are square and his nameplate appears on both sides of his smoke deflectors. * Sometimes an engine's wheels aren't on the tracks when going around the bends. This is because the tracks are not models, but part of the backdrops, plus the wheels on the tender engines do not turn correctly. * In the Wii game, when the engines agree with Thomas to help Hiro, Mavis' horn can be heard, but she is nowhere to be seen. * In two levels, Spencer and Hiro are missing their tenders. Gallery HerooftheRailsWii.jpg|US Wii cover HerooftheRailsDS.jpg HerooftheRails_UKWiiBackCover.jpg HerooftheRailsWiiAustralianCover.jpg HerooftheRailsDSAustralianCover.jpg HerooftheRailsWiiDanishcover.jpg HerooftheRailsDSDanishcover.jpg HerooftheRailsDSNorwegiancover.jpg HerooftheRailsWiiNorwegiancover.jpg HerooftheRailsDSSwedishcover.jpg HerooftheRailsWiiSwedishcover.jpg ThomasandFriendsGiftSet.jpg HerooftheRailsWii1.jpg HerooftheRailsWii2.jpg HerooftheRailsWii3.jpg HerooftheRailsWii4.jpg HerooftheRailsWii5.jpg HerooftheRailsWii6.jpg HerooftheRailsWii7.jpg HerooftheRailsWii8.jpg HerooftheRailsWii9.jpg HerooftheRailsWii10.jpg HerooftheRailsWii11.jpg HerooftheRailsWii12.jpg HerooftheRailsWii13.jpg HerooftheRailsWii14.jpg HerooftheRailsWii15.jpg HerooftheRailsWii16.jpg HerooftheRailsWii17.jpg HerooftheRailsWii18.jpg HerooftheRailsWii19.jpg HerooftheRailsWii20.jpg|Spencer in his pink undercoat HerooftheRailsWii21.jpg HerooftheRailsWii22.jpg HerooftheRailsWii23.jpg HerooftheRailsWii24.jpg HerooftheRailsWii25.jpg HerooftheRailsWii26.jpg HerooftheRailsWii29.jpg HerooftheRailsWii30.jpg HerooftheRailsWii32.jpg HerooftheRailsWii34.jpg HerooftheRailsWii35.jpg HerooftheRailsWii36.jpg HerooftheRailsWii37.jpg HerooftheRailsWii38.jpg HerooftheRailsWii39.jpg HerooftheRailsWii40.jpg HerooftheRailsWii41.jpg HerooftheRailsWii45.jpg HerooftheRailsDS1.jpg HerooftheRailsDS2.jpg HerooftheRailsDS3.jpg HerooftheRailsDS5.jpg HerooftheRailsDS6.jpg HerooftheRailsDS7.jpg HerooftheRailsDS8.jpg HerooftheRailsDS9.jpg HerooftheRailsDS10.jpg HerooftheRailsDS11.jpg HerooftheRailsDS12.jpg Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Merchandise